Double Wedding Hell
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The Final Chapter for this story is up, The Big day has arrive and like all weddings, All Hell Breaks Lose Will The Sutherlands, Kane and Seb have a Wedding like Flynn and Sally?
1. Getting ready for the Wedding

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. (This is set the week after the Stalker caught) Note 2: Please read my other story Stalker on the bay or it may get confusing in this story it Rated R so you will have to go their  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Kane Phillips, Seb Miller, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson, Alex Paulos.  
  
Guest Starring: Shelley Sutherland, Eloiuse (A/N can't remember her last name), Vinnie Patterson, Nick Smith, Brodie Hasen, VJ Patterson, Matilda Hunter and Henry Hunter **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
Double Wedding Hell Summary: Kirsty and Jade big day is coming, as it approaches all hell breaks lose, The Bride is missing, Groom 1# gets cold feets, Jade Limo breaks down, Kane slips and has a fall down the stairs and someone tries to Sabotage the wedding, will the Wedding from Hell turn into a wedding Like Sally and Flynn? Only Time can tell. **************************************************************************** ****************************************** Rhys Sutherland walked down the stairs humming the wedding song tune. Even thought at first he was against but then he came to realising that his little girls were no longer little. And he saw the courage in Seb eyes when he saved Jade twice, he was sure Kane would of done the same thing for Kirsty. He walked into the lounge room, pancakes smell filled his nose as he saw his wife-to-be cooking pancakes, Kit was reading a magazines, Scott and Robbie were helping with Beth while Max was on the computer writing another story, about the event that happened one week ago, then he saw his three beautiful girls who were sisters once again laughing Dani was admiring the rings that Kane and Seb gave to the girls, Shelley who told them about her break up with David was in the kitchen talking to Beth.  
  
"Good morning" Rhys said to everyone "Good morning" Kit replied a girl then walked in he remembered her as Kelly, Kit new friend. He walked to Beth "Hey sweetheart" Beth said kissing him "Hey good morning" he replied he was in a good mood. "Hey Scott, and Robbie" Rhys said to the boys they nodded their heads "Hey Shel" Rhys said to Shelley, "Hi" she replied. "Okay everyone your pancakes are ready" Beth said taking a plateful of pancakes to the table. Everyone rushed to the table and took a plate of pancakes and went back to what they were doing, soon 6 pancakes were left, Shelley, Beth and Rhys took two, "You want one love" Rhys offered Kelly "Sure" she replied Eloiuse walked downstairs, the Sutherlands adopted her after her family moved and she had no place to stay. She took the remaining ones and sat down. "Good morning" Shelley said Eloiuse smiled, everyone was still trying to figure out how Vinnie and Eloiuse were still alive. The two for some reason didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"So who are the other two bridesmaid going to be?" Dani asked her two sisters, the first bridesmaid was herself, "well are aren't sure yet," Kirsty replied "Hey I know, Kit and Eloiuse come over here for a sec" Jade called out to the two red-haired , "you called" Kit said "How would you two like to be our bridesmaid" Jade said "Are you kidding, I would love to be one" Kit replied "About you Eloiuse" Kirsty asked "I would love to" she replied "Hey Max how about you, you like to be the ring man?" Jade said to Max "Sure I would love to" he said not taking his eyes of the computer. "Who are the best mans?" Kit asked "Well we are letting Kane and Seb pick them" Jade said. "Scott and Robbie don't feel left out do they" Kirsty asked "No" came the two replies. "So when the big day again?" Kit asked "In about two days, Beth taking us out for a wedding dress" Kirsty said "Why I don't take Max and the bridesmaids to find a dress and a tuxedo" Shelley said "Okay" Kit said Max and Eloiuse nodded in agreement.  
  
Kane Phillips walked out of his room, he got the house from his aunt, he started walked down the stairs when a huge bang was heard next door causing Kane to slip and fall down the stairs.  
  
Night fell on the Sutherland House, Kirsty wasn't aware of Kane fall yet. "Oh um tomorrow Matilda and Henry are moving in too" Beth reminded everyone. "If their isn't enough room I could move out" Scott said to his mother "Nonsense you don't need to move out" Beth replied. "He just trying run away from me Beth" Dani said "Hey listen nobody asked you, you dumped me not the other way around" Scott snapped back "I dumped you because you betrayed me!" Dani yelled getting up "Oh here we go you start blaming somebody else and it ends up been me" Scott said Dani and Scott voices grew louder. They went upstairs but they still could be heard.  
  
"I just hope Dani and Scott don't ruin our wedding" Kirsty replied the phone started ringing Max answered "Hello" he said. "Don't worry Kirs, Dani and Scott know that it the most important day of our lives" Jade replied assuring her sister "Kirsty, Flynn wants to talk to you" Max said "Flynn?" Kirsty asked in confusion as Max gave her the phone "Hello Flynn" Kirsty said "What!" Kirsty yelled jerking Max, Robbie, Beth, Rhys, Eloiuse and Jade attention. Dani and Scott came back down still at it. "I thought you were my knight in shining armour not Jade's Knight in shinning armour." Dani yelled "You know what why don't you cheat on me and Seb and forced Jade to go out with you!" Dani yelled the word forced brought back memories jade started shaking "You two knock it off" Eloiuse said walking over to the hectic Jade who was still obviously Traumatise by what happened a week earlier.  
  
"Look what you did Dani you made your sister cry I hope you are happy" Scott said. "Guys Kane is in hospital" Kirsty said breaking the argument. "Oh dear why?" Beth asked "He fell down the stairs, Flynn said he okay and Kane told him to tell me that he still going to make it for the wedding" Kirsty said "But I don't think it going to happen" she said. "I wonder if fell because you went over and push him just to sabotage the wedding" Scott yelled "Oh now you wanna blame me for that Scott Hunter! Well I got news for you, I wouldn't hurt my sister!" Dani yelled she then walked out. "Yeah walk right out, be a wuss" Scott Yelled They could hear him going by the distant. Two figures showed up "Matilda and Henry Welcome" Beth said cheerfully seeing her two children, they on the other hand were not happy to see her. "Just cut the crap where do we put our stuff" Matilda said, "Just leave it by the door" Beth replied taken back. Matilda noticed Jade and Kirsty teary eyes "What their problem" she said "They wusses obviously" Henry replied. "For your information my husband to be is in hospital you stupid idiots!" Kirsty shouted "I gotta go see him" she said walking pass the two purposely pushing Matilda into Henry. "Okay maybe she has an excuse but about the stupid blonde" Henry said. "Hey listen you morons Jade was raped so can you aleast feel a little sorry" Eloiuse said walking up to them "Okay that it I am turning back" Matilda said "No you aren't, both of you are staying here" Beth replied. "I been here for a few minutes and it already" Jade irrupted Matilda "Like Hell" Jade said "I was going to say boring and sucked" she replied starting to feel guilty. "What is she talking about?" Henry asked "You two obliviously never watched the news, she talking about the killings and stalkers that happened last week" Robbie replied Jade trembled even more. "Okay now I am leaving" Matilda said "They gone now" Max replied Kit entered the room "Oh hi sister and brother" Kit said  
  
"The Killer is still waiting in the dark, Josh was framed.." Jade said saying thing that didn't make sense "he bad but not bad" Jade said "Sweetie it okay" Eloiuse said touching her Jade fist met with her eye "Don't hurt me!" Jade said getting up "Eloiuse, I am sorry" Jade said starting to get out of her trance. "That okay no harm done" she replied "I gotta stay in control if I want to get married" Jade said "Married!" Matilda said. "Yeah to my boyfriend Seb" Jade replied "Listen I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you I am Jade" Jade replied. "You right" Beth replied Dani walked back in going to her room followed by Scott going to his room "Yes hi brother' Henry said as Scott took no notice of them. "Well we better get some sleep the Wedding is coming really soon" Rhys replied. Everyone went to bed.  
  
A/N I hope this wasn't too short did you like it, Next Chapter The Big Day Arrives: Total Chaos arise. Seb gets cold feet, Jade Limo breaks down halfway their causing her to be late, somebody tries to Sabtoage the Wedding and Kirsty Limo Disappeared. Oh and this line was a hint "The Killer is still waiting in the dark, Josh was framed.." Okay gotta go please review 


	2. The Big Day Arrives: Total Chaos arise

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. (This is set the week after the Stalker caught) Note 2: Please read my other story Stalker on the bay or it may get confusing in this story it Rated R so you will have to go their Note 3: Even if some of the Guest starring people aren't shown or mentioned in the story they are still their, I know I don't like Morag that much but she is Alf's sister. Tamara and Stophie was invited by Max.  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Kane Phillips, Seb Miller, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson, Alex Paulos.  
  
Guest Starring: Shelley Sutherland, Eloiuse (A/N can't remember her last name), Vinnie Patterson, Nick Smith, Brodie Hasen, VJ Patterson, David, Matilda Hunter, Henry Hunter, Donald Fisher, Stophie Flechter, Tamara Flechter, Will Smith, Morag Stewart, June, and Inspector Carter **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
Double Wedding Hell Summary: Kirsty and Jade big day is coming, as it approaches all hell breaks lose, The Bride is missing, Groom 1# gets cold feets, Jade Limo breaks down, Kane slips and has a fall down the stairs and someone tries to Sabotage the wedding, will the Wedding from Hell turn into a wedding Like Sally and Flynn? Only Time can tell. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
The Big Day finally arrived. Seb Miller woke up suddenly feeling really nervous a knocking came at his door "Seb come on you don't want to be late do you?" Alf called out "Be right out" Seb said. He had a shower and got into his Tuxedo. "Well you look smashing" Alf said as Seb walked out for his room. "I suppose so, I feel weird nervous," Seb said "Seb you have cold feet every bride and groom gets that on their wedding day" Alf said "Now sit down and eat" he replied Seb smiled he sat and ate his breakfast.  
  
The Sutherlands house was really noisy that day, Dani and Scott stood far apart from each other, so Kirsty and Jade have a wonderful wedding like Sally's and Flynn's. A honk was heard "Kirsty! Your Limo's here" Beth yelled. Kirsty came down with David Shelley ex-husband since somebody had to escort Kirsty down the aisle and Rhys was going to do Jade, so Shelley suggest David to do it, technically they were still married, so that made him Kirsty's stepfather. "Oh Kirsty you look beautiful" Beth and Shelley said at the same time "Thanks" Kirsty said "Well we will see you at the wedding" Beth replied "Okay bye" Kirsty said "Make sure she will be okay" Shelley said to David "We may not be together but I will" David said then the two walked out into the Limo trailed by the rest of the family minus Jade who was with Brodie helping her for the wedding. "Cya Kirsty" Brodie and Jade called out to Kirsty from Jade room. They all waved as the Limo drove away.  
  
"So you getting married?" The Limo driver asked David "Me? No my stepdaughter Kirsty isn't it obviously" David said "Oh right" he said, he had a weird accent and a bad Attitude Kirsty noted. "Stupid girl" The man muttered the Limo turned right even thought it was suppose to turn left, "Hey you are going the wrong way" Kirsty said "I know you are never getting married" he said laughing "What!" she shouted, "I demand to know what you are doing" David growled. Then the Limo swerved then a gas smelling filled Kirsty nose the window to block conversations in the front was rolled up, "David"" Kirsty said but then both of their worlds turned black.  
  
Jade came down with Brodie "Here my second Sister getting ready to go to her wedding" Max said with a video camera even thought Jade and Kirsty were really his cousins he considered them as sisters. "Honey your Limo here too" Shelley said "Come on I will escort my beautiful daughter to her Limo" Rhys said they went into the Limo. "We will see you later!" Shelley shouted as the Limo started driving off. "Oh both of my daughters are getting married" Shelley said "Come on lets get going" Beth said. Dani looked at Scott so did he they both stared at each other with thoughts swimming. Then they looked away Scott got into his car with Robbie and Kit, While Shelley went into hers with Dani, Eloiuse, Brodie and Max, Beth got into hers with the Hunters twins and they drove off.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it" Seb said to Alf as they neared another Limo which was going to pick Kane on the way. "Nonsense Seb you are going to overcome the cold feet and get in that flamin Limo and Married Jade Sutherland" Alf barked Seb smiled at times like this he was glad Alf was a little short tempered.  
  
"Okay whatever you say Uncle Alf" Seb said getting in the Limo "I will follow you" he said as the Limo drove off. "God kids these days don't ever know what they want" Alf said making a little laugh, somebody honked at Alf behind him. "Oh god Fisher I didn't think you would make it" Alf said "Yeah and I also brought Morag and June along too" Fisher said Alf got in the back seat next to his sister.  
  
Kane was waiting outside of the hospital with Nick, Tasha, and Irene and along with Will who came just this morning. Waiting for the Limo to arrive. "I can't believe I am actually getting married I thought this could never happen" Kane said to them, Kane was discharged on crutches "Do you think I will get married?" Tasha asked, "You will someday Tash when the right guy comes along" Nick replied. Then the Limo drove up and the door up. "Well Kane we will meet you at the beach" Kane got it putting his crutches down "Yeah Groom" Seb said as he got in.  
  
"Hey mate" Kane replied the Limo drove off "You ready for your big day" Kane asked Seb "Yeah but I am nervous" Seb said "Hey Brother-in-law it okay we will make it" Kane said.  
  
The Limo which Jade and Rhys were in slowed down and stopped at the side "Hey what the big Deal?" Jade asked, "The Limo has broke down" The Limo Driver replied with a sad look on his face. "What but we are only 2 miles from the beach" Jade said starting to panicking "Jade relax we will get there" Rhys said.  
  
"I am going to walk" Jade said getting out of the car she starting walking, Rhys tailed her, "Jade! Wait!" he yelled "Dad either I am walking or getting into a car their no way I am going to be late like Sally and Leah were" Jade said picking her wedding dress on the way.  
  
Then a car stopped beside her "Need a Lift!" somebody asked Jade peeked in, Tamara, Stophie, Sally and Flynn were in it they were headed towards the wedding. "Yes I do!" Jade said "we can only take one thought" Flynn said "You go Jade I will catch up" Rhys replied "Thanks dad for been here for me" Jade said hugging her father she kissed him then hopped into the cat Tamara and her mum moved over. Rhys waved as we drove off. "Thanks Flynn" I said to him, "No problem you just lucky we came along or you would be late you already 5 minutes late" Flynn said.  
  
The Limo holding the two grooms came to a stop at the beach where they decided to have it at the beach. "Well looks like we are the last to appear maybe expect the brides" Seb said "I doubt it we are 7 minutes late" Kane replied the two got out. Irene and June, Seb and Kane mother figures escorted them down the aisle.  
  
They stopped at the front June and Irene took their place, Kane stood behind Seb two spots besides them stood empty waiting for the brides to return unknown to them somebody was untying the rope to the cover place to fall on the wedding. Then a car parked it self-next to the guests. Sally got out and went to the priest "The Bride is here" she said then sat down, Stophie and Tamara were the next one "I thought they came in the Limo" Beth said to Shelley.  
  
Then Flynn with Jade finally came out. Then a Taxi skidded up almost hitting Flynn's Car Rhys hopped out "Dad you just made it" Jade said "Yeah well I am not missing my daughters weddings" Rhys said "Okay Flynn I will take it here" Rhys said Flynn nodded and went up with Nick.  
  
The Wedding bells chimed in the distant as Rhys escorted Jade to Seb, the bridesmaids, Kit, Eloiuse and Dani smiled watching her come up, The best mates, Kane chose Flynn the first person beside Kirsty that trusted him and Nick, Seb best friend. Brodie then got up to be the first flower girl for Jade, Matilda out of the blue was chosen to be Kirsty flower girl. Max and Henry, who held Kirsty ring once again out of the blue chosen by Kirsty, Max followed Brodie with the ring, When Brodie sat down the priest started. Jade was worried her sister wasn't their to see her get married, Kane started thinking thoughts that Kirsty bailed out of him.  
  
Kirsty woke up to find herself tied up and saw David putting up a fight with the Limo driver, David was winning Sirens were heard then David delivered the last blow the driver fell. "This is what you get for beating a lawyer and trying to ruin my step- daughter wedding" he said then the cops showed up two of them.  
  
Kirsty was untied "Carter! I need a lift to my wedding" Kirsty said to the higher cop "Okay Officer Harbids will take you their now okay" Inspector Carter nodded his head towards a pretty police officer "Thanks" Kirsty said "Why don't you come along? David asked "I wish I could but I can't Congrations on your big day Kirsty" Carter said. Then the two got into the police car "If you can officer step on it with the sirens on!" Kirsty said the cop nodded her head then they sped towards the wedding.  
  
Sirens irrupted Kane's thought he watched Jade and Seb,  
  
"Do you Jade Sutherland take Seb Miller to be your husband?" The priest asked "No" Jade said Seb face fell.  
  
"Not until my sister gets here" she replied "I can't let her miss out and if we got married and Kirsty didn't I would be guilty for the rest of my life" Jade said. "Sorry Seb" Jade said "I understand" Seb replied then a cop car came up almost hitting the front row guests, Seb, Jade and Kane and the priest. "Hey sis did I miss anything?" Kirsty asked getting out David came out "Kirsty you made it I was afraid you bailed on me" Kane said "Never!" Kirsty said. "She here, you still wanna go ahead" Seb asked the cop stared admiring remembering her wedding then she saw someone about to cut the rope "Freeze!" she shouted taking out her gun Too Late! The cover fell on everyone a single gunshot was heard.  
  
"Take Jade Sutherland to be your wife until death do you apart?" The priest said The guy was shot in the leg so he didn't make it far he was in the car while the cop watched the girls get married  
  
"Yes I do" Jade said even though they weren't under a cover Jade was happy as a bird. "Well I now pronounce, The Two Miss Sutherlands, Mr Phillips and Mr Miller Wife and Husband you may now kiss the bride." He said Kane and Seb kissed their loved ones they put their marriage rings on Kane and Seb lifted their brides and headed towards the Limo that broke down but was fixed the driver offered them a place off the coast, because he felt guilty for making Jade late. The four couples got in and the car drove off saying Just Married everyone cheered and waved them on. Even thought it had been along tiring day The Sutherlands girls finally reached their goals, Kane had never felt this happy in his life, Seb's cold feet went away.  
  
A/N So how did you think of this story? Good? Well this one comes to an end, I am going to do a 1 chapter story on their honeymoon I will try to make it long, it will be called The Sutherlands Peaceful Honeymoon. Please don't forget to Review For now bye. 


End file.
